Vehicles include fuel efficiency displays to convey information relating to the fuel efficiency of the vehicle to the operator of the vehicle. Typically, the fuel efficiency information displayed includes the instantaneous fuel efficiency of the vehicle, the average fuel efficiency of the vehicle over a pre-determined range of the vehicle, i.e., distance traveled, and the greatest fuel efficiency achieved by the vehicle over the pre-determined range, i.e., the highest instantaneous fuel efficiency achieved.
The fuel efficiency display conveys the fuel efficiency information to the operator of the vehicle to enable the operator to understand how their driving choices and/or style affects the fuel efficiency of the vehicle, thereby allowing the operator to set and achieve fuel efficiency goals. However, the fuel efficiency information, i.e., the instantaneous fuel efficiency, the average fuel efficiency, and the greatest fuel efficiency, must be presented to the operator in a manner that is easily and quickly related to each other and understood by the operator.